Outside of Misery
by MADHATTERgoinsane
Summary: In everybody's life there a turning point, something that happens to us, that prevents us from turning back, whether good or bad. Hollis knows that as a fact, Hollis is a lone wolf, an outsider, with no pack to travel with or count on, she constantly battles the guilt of those she couldn't save. Can Sam and his pack help? Or will they just make matters worse?


**Hi! Please review and let me know how you like the first chapter! The second will be out ASAP, I'm just tweaking a few parts. Thanks!**

1.

Our houses burned, flames licking eagerly at the red-painted walls and broken-down porches, the smoke twisting up into the air like a warning flare. The full moon shone brightly over our land, but hid it's face from us behind the clouds, shedding no light on us as we struggled to defend ourselves. The ghostly appearance of my destroyed home boiled the blood in my veins.

"No!Please!" I heard the high-pitched scream of a young girl outside her flaming house near the edge of the woods. Backed up as far as she could to the burning walls and crumbling roof of her house, she slowly crawled back on her hands and knees. The ominous shadow of a silver wolf lurking in front of her. I watched in horror as the wolf lunged, the girl wailed as its bloody teeth ripped into her body, her voice quickly silenced.

I looked on the violent scene. This was a nightmare, I had to be dreaming right now, I had to. The invading wolves attacked our homes, and our pack. I saw my pack fighting, struggling to win. I could only think one thing - whoever thought they could take us out this easily was going to die.

My four legs tore towards the forest, my powerful stride bursting underneath me, powered by the want to kill. _You failed, _my brain whispered, _what a guardian you are. _I charged towards the wolf, the black outline stood still. I let myself go, I was sailing in air and bit down onto the wolf's back. I heard it whine, and growl. With a quick slash to its throat, it collapsed to the ground. Confusion ran wild in my brain, questioning every one of my actions._ What are you doing?_ It whispered in terror.

A thick, red, screen of rage covered my vision. The stinging of the cold hard rain that was falling on us tonight couldn't calm the throbbing pulse of my heart as it screamed to tear apart every wolf that invaded our territory. I pushed myself into the air as another airborne wolf from the invading pack leaped towards one of the elders, it's fangs bared. Straight to the ground it went, it's angry growl cut short as I dug my teeth into its throat, tasting the metallic taste of blood. It tasted like hell, yet tasted like justice.

I tried to attack every wolf at once, my body pressing me to go faster as the voices of my pack stopped short in my brain screaming,

"No!"

Or yelling in agony and disbelief. "No!No!No!" I shouted as another voice went out, and another, like flickering lights slowly blinking out into darkness.

"Hollis!"One screamed out my name. My brother. I looked up, he wrestled to gain the upper-hand with a larger wolf. It quickly seized opportunity of my brothers cry for help and locked it's teeth around his throat.

_You DARE. _I slammed into the wolf, unlocking its grip from my brothers neck. I dug my fangs deep into his body, shredding every piece my teeth could get a hold of.

A yelp to my right,

A scream to my left,

And a hiss of laughter echoed around me like thunder. A large brown and white wolf had a pup who had just phased yesterday in it's bloody jaws. The pup yelped, and the jaws snapped, shredding the pup apart.

The agony,

The anger

The disbelief, surrounded me like thick smoke I could not see through.

I leaped for every wolf I could find, fangs ripped into my body, thick claws and teeth making their painful path down my back, and down my face. I wanted to end every life, end this nightmare that as unraveling itself around me like a flood. The wolves desperate cries rang into my ears like ghostly bells, clanging against my skull, rattling my brain. All I knew was to kill, I could never save. I ended the last enemy's wolf's life quickly, and all was silent.

Utterly silent.

No voices from my pack echoed in my brain, no screams of death or cries for help sounded. Only the crackling of the fire that had engulfed my home met me.

Bloodied bodies lay curled up on the snow, crimson red blood seeping into the ground. A silent yelp from a wolf floated over to me.

"David!"I shouted my brothers name. I crawled over to him, my whole body felt as if it had been set on fire, I burned with the pain. His striking green stared into mine, a vicious gash in his pure black neck bleeding out, not healing.

"You will not die!" I whispered, and nudged his nose with mine. His stare met mine, unwavering, and his shaking body went still. A whine escaped my mouth, and I rose my head to the sky, rain falling on my face and dripping it's silent way down. I let out a mournful howl that stopped the birds from singing, stopped the moving of the animals, and the rustling of the trees. I lowered myself slowly to the ground next to my brother. He was warm no more. Shredded parts of wolves lay scattered around us, and I lay next to my brothers side, curled up in the red snow, spotted with our enemies blood, and our own.

The agony

The anger

The disbelief, of all that had happened.


End file.
